Don't Hold Back
by Nyaena
Summary: <html><head></head>Anders has been watching the Warden-Commander for sometime. Perhaps it's time he told her how he feels. Anders/F!Cousland One Shot.</html>


**I do not own Bioware or Dragon Age! I just really love to make up stories for it!**

**Author's Note: So after my first play through of Dragon Age, I played a rogue Cousland whom I named Adelle. She was awesome and I immediately fell in love with Alistair! However I didn't realize during the Landsmeet I should have used my silver tongue to convince people that I should be Princess Consort. So the thought of living happily ever after was supremely dashed when Alistair shows up in Awakening and doesn't acknowledge I'm his lover/wife.**

**The problem here is that once I spotted Anders, it was like my poor character had little hearts around her head. Unfortunately…you can't do anything fun with the characters T_T! (Happily ever after dashed again!) So I ended up redoing everything, from the very start of Origins to Awakening to all the other DLC. Adelle is the Queen of Ferelden ruling alongside Alistair. However I really really reallllllllly wanted to write a smut story about Adelle and Anders.**

**Also after writing about the most depressing quest ever, I really wanted to write something happy and silly.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Anders was completely taken aback by his new Grey Warden Commander. She had simply found a little kitty wandering around and had decided to give it to him! No one really gave him a gift before, and definitely not a cat! The templars refused mages to have pets after a certain dragonling incident that he accidently caused. Well, he did it on purpose for some giggles, but he was fairly certain no one was going to get hurt and no one did! Yet they still didn't allow pets.<p>

Anders frowned at the memory until being interrupted by a burping Oghren. Anders smirked as Oghren plopped himself next to Anders on the bench.

"Why are you sitting in the eatin' hall by yourself, sparkle fingers?" Oghren asked before burping again. This time his belch echoed throughout the hall, making him laugh and slap his knee. "That was a good one!"

Anders chuckled as he shook his head, "It's called a dining hall, Oghren."

"That's what I said, eatin' hall." Oghren smirked.

"You're like a troll, you know that right? I giant burping and fart troll who does nothing but grunts."

"Ha! I'll take that as a compliment!" Oghren slapped Anders' back causing him to knock the wind out of him. "Oh sorry, sparkle fingers! I forget that you're just a pansy."

"Just because I can't grunt and throw a sword around in a drunken manner, doesn't mean I'm a pansy. It just means that I'm charming and awesome! I mean look at these hands—these are the hands of someone powerful and sexy!" Anders laughed as he showed Oghren his fiery hands. Oghren inched back on the bench as Anders got a little too close for comfort.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the beard! Do you know how long it takes to grow one of these?"

"For you, I'd say a day." Anders laughed.

"Oh that's right, I forgot, it takes you two weeks to get any stubble along that pretty jaw of yours." Oghren shot back before giving a hearty laugh.

"Just because it takes me a longer time to grow a beard doesn't mean I have a pretty jaw!"

"Oh please. You must be pretty, I see all the girls start to swoon when they look at you, including the Warden-Commander. You should have seen how she got that cat for you! It was hysterical."

"What?" Anders blinked, feeling a rush of heat rising in his face.

"I honestly don't know what she's sees in you sparkle fingers. Perhaps it's the skirt and she secretly likes women. Oh, oh! Now that's an image! Two women all naked, and maybe oiled up…throwing each other around. Oh."

Anders' brow furrowed as he inched away from Oghren who looked like he suddenly was having alone time, unfortunately he wasn't alone. "Should I leave you alone with you and your images in the **dining** hall, so you can," Anders coughed as an elf walked past giving them a look, "finish up?"

Oghren didn't reply as he kept staring upwards. Anders knew he was long gone. The drool was starting to dribble down his long red beard. "Yeah, I'll just leave you."

Anders stood up and shook his head as Oghren uttered a little giggle before muttering about touching something. Nothing was like seeing Oghren with that glazed look in his eyes while he fantasized about someone or something, it was just damn creepy.

Anders made his way from the dining hall to outside of the Vigil. Maybe the air would help clear everything out of his head. Especially the comment Oghren made about the Warden-Commander. Did she stare at him? If so why didn't he realize it? He knew it when a woman looked at him a certain way, in fact he often took advantage of it.

"Stop trying to hit me, and hit me damn it!" Adelle growled from below diving Justice's attacks. She flipped forward, her foot colliding with Justice's jaw, before pushing off of him and landing on her feet. Her fists were up blocking her face as she bounced back and forth in the dirt. Anders gawked; she was only wearing a pair of tan breeches and a piece of fabric that covered across her breasts that tied around her neck. He felt himself blush as he stared in awe.

Justice lunged forward picking up the petite woman and drove her into the ground with a hard smacking blow. Adelle gasped before using both her fists to smack Justice on the side of his face. He was knocked right off of her and spit blood onto the ground.

"Never lose your ground, never surrender and never let a big oaf take you down. Always dodge, always evade their attacks! Trust me you will suffer if you do let them take you down. One more time Justice."

Anders looked at the new recruits she was teaching, mostly men with a handful of women. They seemed completely enthralled with the small woman. She was most certainly someone to be enthralled with. She was short for a woman, yet he knew she wasn't a dwarf. She was a proud Cousland of Highever, with her long brown hair pulled into a tie. She often pulled it up into a bun because it went to her waist. He noticed she did a half job today, braiding the front and letting the rest hang free. Though she was a scrappy little fighter she still had the noble's features of looking delicate. Her nose was straight set and narrow while she had a small jaw and high cheek bones. She actually reminded Anders of a cat he once came across. It was very regal looking, always sitting up straight with its big blue eyes and cream and mocha colored fur. Someone said it was a Siamese…whatever that was. She was regal, why she became a Warden in the first place mystified Anders. This small woman with fierce blue eyes had her heart crushed right from the get go. Her family, with the exception of Bryce, was slaughtered in the night because of Nathaniel's father, Rendon Howe. Anders smirked as he remembered Adelle punching Nathaniel in the face the first time she saw him. The shocked look on his face sort of made his toes curl. From then on Anders had a crush on her. She may have punched him, but she also spared him and maybe in her own revenge, conscripted him into the Wardens.

_Serves the jack ass right. _Anders thought as he continued to smile as he watched her fight. She had these little toned arms, yet she had no trouble locking her legs around Justice's neck and flipping him onto the ground. Anders' heart began thumping loudly as he began fantasizing about those legs wrapped around him, how he'd like to push them back and take advantage of that flexibility.

"Thinking dirty thoughts?"

Anders yelped, nearly jumping out of his skin as he turned, finding Nathaniel behind him.

"Hey, is everything alright up there?" Adelle called up, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Everything is fine Warden-Commander, just scaring our skirt wearing boy." Nathaniel grinned as he walked toward the wall and leaned over.

Adelle smiled as her gaze met Anders', "Anders? Get down here! I could use your help, so I can show off to these young whipper snappers!"

Anders nodded with a goofy grin across his face, "As long as you're ready for an ass kicking from a mage."

"I'd like to see you try." Adelle laughed. "Now, hurry your mage ass up, I think Justice needs a break." Anders jumped off the wall, summoning a great wind to bring him down softly. The new recruits all 'ooohed'. Grinning inwardly, Anders strutted his way to where Adelle and Justice stood.

"Show off." Adelle muttered as she gave Justice a small pat on the back. She noticed his skin was starting to decay a little more causing mostly everyone to shy away from him.

"I strongly dislike sparing with you. It is not fair; I can't simply hit a girl without feeling guilty." Justice commented crossing his arms.

"Yes, but you promised to give it your all. I can't keep in shape if I don't spare with anyone. Anyhow, recruits please give a hand to Justice for being such a trooper."

The recruits snickered as they clapped their hands.

"Everyone, I'm sure you have all met Anders, or at least saw him zapping Oghren last night."

The recruits giggled as Anders stood across from Adelle, who had barely, broke a sweat. "That was the best thing I've ever seen!"

"I thought when Oghren started chasing you last night roaring was the best. Especially when he slipped and fell on his face."

Adelle looked away from the recruits trying hard not to laugh at last night's memory. She turned back still holding it in, "Now, now. Oghren is a really amazing fighter, he just had too much to drink last night, and Anders being a little hellion likes to shoot lightning at fools. Isn't that right, Anders?"

"It's true I do like to shoot lightning at fools, almost as much as I enjoy women."

Adelle glanced over at Anders, raising an eyebrow of interest, "Is that so? I would assume you would have no need for women if you enjoyed it that much."

"Oh no, I said almost as much. Plus I can't shoot fools as much as I want because I get in trouble."

Adelle laughed, shaking her head, "Alright, time to get serious. Now I don't know if any of you have actually fought a mage, but it's incredibly important to take them out right away. They may snap like twigs easily, especially in their fanciful skirts, however they are incredibly powerful. They aren't something to fear either. They bleed as we do and they deserve our respect, not our scrutiny. Whatever you have learned from the Chantry and serving time with the templars, toss it away now, because it doesn't matter here in the Grey Wardens. It's probably another reason why the Chantry and templars dislike us so much." Adelle paused throwing Anders a soft smile. "Anders, I want you to give it your all. Try to knock me on my ass."

Anders blinked, "You want me to give it my all? I could kill you!"

"Try me. I've fought against mages before, you're definitely not the first." Adelle commented as she took a few steps back from Anders. "Everyone, you might want to move far back for this." Adelle noticed the new recruits' eyes were wide with shock. They probably thought she was insane. Adelle smirked at the thought as she prepared herself, she did after all take on an Old God and lived to tell the tale.

"Come on Anders, give me your best shot." Adelle stood smiling up at Anders.

Anders swallowed his fear as his fingers began crackling with magic. Adelle's blue eyes were watching him intently as he raised his hands up and lightning shot out. Adelle had thrown a smoke bomb and dodged his attack, barely. She hissed inwardly as she snuck up behind him and kicked him from behind. The lightning shot out again causing Adelle to flip backwards. She did not want to get hit by that again.

"You'll have to do better than that." Adelle called out.

Anders frowned as he tried to make out Adelle in the smoke. There was no possible way he was going to see her. He shot fire balls and waves of ice before he thought of blowing the smoke away. He summoned a large gust of wind and was horrified that Adelle was lying on the ground.

"Adelle!" Anders whispered as he rushed towards her. He bent down and pulled her onto her side. Her eyes flashed open and he felt the cold steel of her blade pressed to his neck.

"Do you surrender?"

Anders smirked as his fingers began to tingle. Adelle's eyes went wide as she looked down at his hands, they were glowing a faint purple.

"Shit." Adelle hissed as she got up and tried to make a run for it. Both were knocked away from the blast that Anders had conjured.

Adelle groaned as her hair fell free and she noticed her breeches had been shredded into nearly nothing. She sighed as she pushed herself up from the ground and looked to find Anders struggling to get up. She took her chance, throwing a stun bomb at him as she raced toward him. Anders felt confused and unable to move as he fell back to the ground. Adelle flipped him facing up and grinned as she pressed her blade to her throat.

"Do you surrender now?"

Anders groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Adelle smirked as she grabbed Anders' hand and helped him up. He stumbled at first and but within a few seconds his brain was functioning fully again.

"It's important to use your smoke bombs and stunning bombs when dealing with a mage. As you can see, my breeches didn't exactly go unscathed." Adelle laughed looking down at her breeches one more time noticing bits were starting to fall off. "Hopefully Anders won't mind lending me his skirt."

"Unlike you, I have no shame in showing off my bits." Anders retorted, giving Adelle a small smile.

"Commander?" An elf poked her head out of the keep. "Dinner is in an hour."

"Thank you, Shylia. You heard the woman! Dinner is in an hour, I expect each of you cleaned and dressed properly." Adelle ordered as she watched the recruits speak excitedly amongst themselves as they wandered into the keep.

"Are all of them rogues like you?"

"Yes, some of them are experienced, while others are just amateurs." Adelle sighed as her hair hung over her shoulders. "I should probably go have a bath, and thanks for shredding my pants. Jack ass, they were my favorite."

"I can always lend you a skirt. Easy access you know. You also told me not to hold back and to give it my all." Anders shot back.

"I didn't tell you to shred my pants into…" Adelle looked down, her knees and calves were showing, "shorter pants."

"At least you have some beautiful legs." Anders grinned, trying really hard not to stare at them.

Adelle didn't say anything as she gazed up at Anders while she shook her head.

"What? You do! Look, they're all toned and not squishy." Anders grinned as he bent down and gripped her calf. He stopped suddenly feeling his heart begin to thump. Her skin was so smooth and soft.

"Not squishy, eh?" Adelle tilted her head as Anders coughed awkwardly, as he stood up. "You don't prefer squishy women?"

"I like women who can hold themselves, with a little defiance and some fire to them." Anders replied suddenly feeling himself scolding himself. _Shut up, lest you make a fool of yourself._

"Anders?" Adelle asked noticing the edges of his ears were turning red.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Uh, no reason. I should probably go and have a bath as well. Have to be clean before dinner, as the Commander…commands." Anders gave a goofy smile as he walked backwards up to the keep, leaving Adelle to watch after him.

Adelle had barely managed to make it up to her room without her body feeling sore. Her leg had received a cut from Anders' ice wave; luckily she was able to hide it by pressing her thighs together. The cut was minor, yet she had to fight the urge to go to Anders and ask him to heal it. She smiled as she pulled off her clothes and left them in a pile at her feet. A nice hot bath was waiting for her in the other room.

Adelle smiled as the scent of roses drifted into her senses. The women who drew her bath knew her all too well. She loved the smell of roses, and enjoyed soaking in her bath with the petals floating around her. She all but sighed as she stepped into the bath, going deeper. It felt like heaven as she sat in the hot water and sunk under the water getting her hair nice and wet.

"Oh this feels good." Adelle whimpered as she sat up and grabbed cleaning oil for her hair. She opened the vial and sniffed. She sighed happily, it smelt like roses too. She doused her hair and scrubbed the dirt and grime from the day. After, she scrubbed her body with a sponge and rinsed her hair again before stepping out of the bath. She was always happier when she was clean. Years of being brought up as a noble had ingrained cleanliness into her. She dried herself off with a large towel and made her way into her room throwing her towel onto the back of her chair as she grabbed a wide toothed comb and began getting the knots out of her hair. She frowned as she came across a large knot and began working furiously at it.

"Meow."

Adelle jumped at the sound of her door creaking open and even more startled when Ser Pounce-a-lot had pushed his way into her room. Sighing, Adelle picked up the purring cat and began scratching at his chin.

"You know, you really should knock first before you come into a ladies room. It's rude to come in unannounced."

"Adelle have you seen…" Anders walked into the room and found himself shocked to find Adelle. Naked of all things. Holding his pussy cat. His plan was slowly failing suddenly.

Adelle blinked as the cat jumped from Adelle's arms leaving her completely exposed. She squeezed her eyes shut as she grabbed her towel and quickly wrapped it around herself.

"This is a dream. A very poor dream." Adelle hissed as she wrapped the towel tightly around herself.

"Uh…forgive me, Adelle. I was just—"

Adelle crossed her arms as she stomped towards him. She kicked the door shut behind him as she turned to face him with those angry eyes that had any man shaking in fear.

"What—the—hell—are—you—doing?"

Anders swallowed as her fierce gaze began eating away at his spirit. "I-I just…"

"You just what? Decided that it's okay to walk into someone's quarters without knocking? Maker, and I was scolding your cat…your cat…how did he open the door?" Adelle asked suddenly poking her finger into Anders chest, accusingly.

"Uh…"

"So you wanted a sneak at the Commander, huh? You want to go tell all of them downstairs you saw me naked, eh?"

"No! Nothing like that! I would never tell anyone I saw you naked!" Anders waved his hands up in surrender.

"So you just wanted to open the door for your cat and then happened to be looking for him while I'm standing here naked?"

"I didn't think you were going to be naked!"

Adelle was a little taken aback by his answer, "You wanted to see me…I think I'm confused for once."

"I wanted to—talk to you."

"About what?"

"I think I should leave the Vigil and maybe the Wardens." Anders sighed ignoring Ser Pounce-a-lot rubbing against his legs.

"What? Why?"

"You're a distraction."

Adelle blinked, "Oh that's a nice thing to say to someone."

"It's not in the bad way, Adelle."

"Oh…oooooooh! In the naughty way?"

"Maker, yes, in the naughty way."

"Oh. That's a problem?" Adelle asked innocently.

It was Anders turn to blink, "Yes, isn't it? I mean I think about you a lot."

"I don't see how this is a problem. I think about you a lot too in both the naughty ways and the not-so naughty ways."

Anders was taken aback now as he gazed down at Adelle. A small smile played at the corners of her lips as she looked up at him. Her towel dropped suddenly causing Anders' cheeks to flush.

"Well now that you've seen me naked, you're going to have to sleep with me."

Anders' eye went wide with surprise, "What?"

"Don't make me order you Anders. I'm sure we have time some time before dinner. Besides I need to work up an appetite." She grinned as she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him down for a kiss.

Her lips felt warm as they rubbed gently across his, teasing him with their invitation. His mouth crushed down to hers as he hoisted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. She moaned against him as he nibbled at her bottom lip, his hands gripping her long hair. Anders felt desperate as Adelle's fingers began prying his clothes off. His skirt came off easily enough along with his top following after it. She growled excitedly as his tongue invaded her mouth to dance with hers while he pressed his body against hers.

"Maker, your skin feels like silk." Anders murmured as he set his teeth on her ear. Adelle moaned with delight and bucked under him. It didn't take long for him to find a very sensitive area that had her nails raking down his back. He groaned against her as her hands trailed down his back, pressing deep into his muscles. He kissed at her neck causing her to buck up against him as he breathed gently against her.

"Anders!" Adelle whimpered as he began a trail of hot kisses down her collar bone to her chest. Anders sat up abruptly causing Adelle to whine her displeasure as she held herself up.

"Sorry, I just wanted to look at this glorious body before I completely devour you."

His words sent a shiver up Adelle's spine, with her eyes flickering her want and desire.

Anders gaze traveled over her face and down to her wonderful breasts. For a rogue she was in good shape, yet she had these lusciously large white breasts that he wanted to play with and hold. Her stomach was flat but she had these round hips that Anders wanted to sink his teeth into. She was a voluptuous goddess with milk white skin.

"Anders, please! I can't take it anymore!" Adelle begged pushing herself up and wrapping her arms around him to pull him down. He had never heard her beg before since he met her, this was a pleasant surprise for him as he lightly trailed his fingers down her sides. She shivered beneath him as he leaned up again to squeeze at her breasts. Adelle arched up as he rubbed his thumbs across her sensitive pink nipples. She reacted with such passion, it was driving Anders over the edge of his sanity. He pushed her breasts together as he kissed at her neck before his mouth found its way to one of the large globes. Adelle cried out as his tongue flicked over her. He sucked and licked causing Adelle to buck against him. Her core occasionally brushed against his hard member making him groan with pleasure as the wet heat touched him.

Her breathing was becoming ragged as she arched up against him. His tongue was lavishing her peaked nipple before his teeth grazed her succulent skin while he pinched at her nipple, forcing a cry from her. The way her body reacted against his was driving him to insanity as his hand trailed down her hip, drawing small and slow circles at the small nest of hair between her legs. He plunged a finger deep inside her as her wetness began gushing out. Adelle whimpered as she gripped Anders' hair, pulling the tie out of it so she could grip him tightly.

"Anders, please!" Adelle gasped as his soaking finger pulled out of her to rub at the little nub above her gloriously wet and hot core. Anders smirked as he looked down at her. She was breathing hard and still begging for more. This woman was setting him on fire, with the way her hips pushed up to meet the palm of his hand. He couldn't help but grin as he pushed her legs up and apart and gazed down at her.

"Wait, Anders! Don't do that!"

"Why not? You're so beautiful, why should you be ashamed?" Anders asked as he held her hips firmly, his nails digging into her. He pressed his mouth between her legs causing her to writhe and wiggle under him as she cried out in delight.

"Anders!"

Anders' tongue swirled around her sensitive nub before sucking it deep into his mouth. She bucked involuntary as he continued to trace the petals of her velvet flower causing her to suck a breath in. He continued to explore until she cried out as his tongue plunged into her moist center. She tasted sweet, like honey as he continued to plunge his tongue further. Adelle gripped at his hair to guide him more until he felt her tense up suddenly. He flicked his tongue over her at a fast pace and she cried out his name. A wave of pleasure rolled over her as she climaxed. Anders grinned inwardly as he set her hips down gently as she continued to tremble against him.

"How was that?" Anders asked wiping his mouth of her juices.

Adelle took deep breaths as her body slowly stopped shaking. She propped herself up and suddenly flipped Anders on his back, her long hair spilling over his chest. "Your turn." She grinned.

Adelle kissed his forehead and traveled down to his lips. Her kiss was sweet and soft at first until she became ravenous, crushing her mouth to his. Anders groaned as her fingertips slid down his toned arms and back to trace his collarbone. Her touch felt like little butterflies on his skin as her teeth grazed at his jaw before her body moved lower down his torso. Adelle was mildly surprised to find Anders was fairly muscular and had kept himself in shape. She brushed her knee against his member, forcing Anders to gasp. It twitched much to Adelle's delight as she dragged her hands down his torso to the nest of curls. She moved lower, her hair playfully tickling at his hips as she gripped him. Anders moaned at the feeling her hand tightening around him, causing his hips to move up and down.

"Maker, Adelle!"

Adelle positioned his pulsing tower upright as she flicked her tongue over the bulging head. Sensually she swirled her tongue around him before she moved her head lower. Anders groaned as she tried to take him fully into her mouth. Adelle came back up to suck on the head as her hand began stroking him up and down. He could barely restrain himself as she continued her sexy assault.

"Adelle!"

Adelle gazed up at him; she seemed to understand completely as she pulled her mouth from him. His member bobbed, wanting more as she hovered above him. "Should I keep you waiting?"

"Maker, no. I would love nothing more than to bury myself in you."

Adelle smiled as she glanced down and took him in her hands. She rubbed the head against her wet entrance causing Anders to move his hips up. Adelle moaned as she sunk herself down on him.

"Oh my, it's so big!" Adelle whimpered placing her hands on his abdomen so she didn't sink fully yet.

"We can take it slow." Anders suggested, even though inwardly he wanted nothing more than to buck under her and hear her scream.

"Mmm, no, it feels wonderful." Adelle sighed as she sunk all the way down. She slowly rocked her hips forward, causing her breasts to move with her.

Moaning with delight, Anders gripped her hips and ground into her. Adelle cried out as Anders plunged further, enjoying her wet center drawing him in further. She was incredibly tight as she continued to rock her hips against him, before shifting from side to side. He was hitting every wall inside of her, stirring a great need inside her. Anders' hand trailed up to her breasts to tug and pinch as Adelle whimpered, bouncing up and down on him, loving every inch that pressed deep inside her.

Anders flipped her over suddenly, taking her hands above her head with his fingers tangling in hers. He kissed her deeply as her hips raised up to meet him. He sped his pace up as he plunged deep inside her liquid heat repeatedly, feeling her body start to tense. Adelle's breathing became ragged, catching in her throat as he rolled his hips up hitting a sensitive spot.

"Right there! Please! Don't stop!" Adelle cried out as Anders released her hands and gripped her hips. He could feel it, she was coming so close to ecstasy she began to tighten more around him.

"Come with me, Adelle. Don't hold back, give me everything. Surrender everything!" Anders leaned over and whispered in her ear as his member began to twitch and pulse deep inside her, kneading her womb. Anders words drove her over the edge as she cried out his name and pulled him close to her perspiring body. She tightened against him. Squeezing him. Contracting around him. Her toes curled as he drove into her one final time before a guttural moan escaped his lips along with her name. She sighed contently as she felt him empty himself inside her as he collapsed on top of her.

Anders breathing was ragged much like hers as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. Adelle closed her eyes, her body felt like a very sex filled jelly substance, she didn't know if she was able to move or not. She didn't particularly want to either.

"Mmm, that was amazing." Adelle purred still grinning with her eyes closed.

"Maker, yes, that was amazing. Although I think maybe we missed dinner."

"I think we'll be late." Adelle giggled under him. "Do you train when no one is looking?"

"I do push-ups and sit ups in my room usually. Its helps me, so I can take small women and hoist them up."

Adelle giggled as Anders propped himself up with his elbow while his free hand stroked at Adelle's face. "Can we do this again sometime? Or was this a onetime thing?"

Adelle smiled softly at Anders, "I want this again, Anders. I don't open my bed to just anyone. I have to care about them."

"So, you care about me?"

"I thought it was obvious. Whenever I talk to you I usually rest my hand on you or briefly set it on your knee. That and I found that cat for you."

"Yeah but the cat was just sitting around in the courtyard, wasn't it?"

"Actually…it was stuck up in a really tall tree. Oghren got to watch me be a complete fool just to get it to."

Anders furrowed his brow in a confused fashion as he continued to gaze down at Adelle, "How did you look like a fool?"

"My two biggest fears in life are spiders and heights. I hate them both, yet I was crazy enough to go a climb that stupid tree for a cat that happily used me as a ladder and just jumped down."

Anders giggled at the image of Ser Pounce-a-lot refusing to be rescued and just clawing his way down Adelle. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay, I did it for a reason. I don't regret it at all." Adelle smiled as she bumped her nose against his. Anders smiled back, "Are you annoyed now that I magically opened your door so the cat could get in?"

Adelle chuckled, "Not anymore. I was just angry because I was embarrassed."

"I love your logic of, well you've seen me naked, let's have sex."

"Yeah, that's not how it really goes. I can remember a time I was bathing in the lake and all of my male friends apparently didn't notice I had snuck away from camp to bathe. Well they each got a black eye as I stormed back up to the camp with a towel wrapped tightly around me, and four other towels I dragged behind me."

"Oh that's just cruel." Anders laughed.

"Yes, well they had it coming." Adelle grinned.

"So how do we go about this now?"

"Well I could just announce it to everyone. They won't poke fun at me, but they will be asking you questions…some will even be inappropriate."

Anders blushed at the idea, "I don't think that's a wise decision."

Adelle chuckled, "Agreed. I don't want to hide it, nor do I want to throw it in people's faces. So for now, we can be casual and nonchalant, with some subtle touching and maybe holding each other's hand."

"Mmm, hand holding, how risqué!"

"Oh I know, the Wardens will have a field day." Adelle laughed.

Anders bumped his nose against hers before kissing her softly, "I care deeply for you Adelle."

Adelle smiled as she kneaded at his lower back, "I care deeply about you, Anders."

"Shall we go get some dinner, before those pigs devour it all?"

"Have you seen yourself eat?"

"Have you seen yourself eat? Anders smirked.

"I eat like a lady."

"Not in the least, my dear."

Adelle sighed, "We're going to have a very interesting time together, aren't we."

"Just think, I have an easy access skirt. That should help, right?"

"An easy access skirt and you shoot lightning at Oghren. I think we'll get along splendidly."

Adelle smiled as Anders kissed her softly, "Just splendidly."


End file.
